


Laundry

by bbqmalfoy



Series: Everyday things [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU - Alternative Universe, Fluff, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is lazy and uses magic to do the laundry, when Arthur walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> New series! "Merthur goes through simple things like laundry, cooking, travelling and arguments."
> 
> Also this is my first Merthur fanfiction/drabble, like, ever! So what is a better way then creating a serie that will probably suck ass ???

Merlin hates it, doing laundry must be the most boring thing in the whole world. Even with magic it's boring. Apparently Arthur Pendragon thinks so as well, because he always has something "important" things to do when it says "Laundry day" on their calendar.

Merlin sighed deeply and put on some classic rock and did the work he had to do. He closed the curtains for the windows and said the spell, and now he could relax and just concentrate on what to cook for dinner later on.

"Merlin!", Merlin jerked up from a rather good sleep, and saw Arthur's blue (annoyed) eyes. "Doing laundry does not mean using your powers to do it."

"Wha-what are you on? I'd never", Merlin giggled and knew Arthur cannot resist his giggle. "What do you want for dinner?", he giggled again and kissed Arthur quickly on the cheek before rushing out to the kitchen.


End file.
